


we are the hetajacks

by Jebible



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, NumberJacks
Genre: Cold War, Gen, but its crack, crack crack crack, h...hetajacks.., i did not write this seriouslypls, numberjacks au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:53:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23990359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jebible/pseuds/Jebible
Summary: The hetajacks are on their way!!the axis and allies become the numberjacks!! - numberjacks au
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	we are the hetajacks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [grenben](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grenben/gifts).



> **_Four: We've got a problem._ **   
>  **_China: What's gone wrong?_ **   
>  **_England: The launcher's broken. France's gone without me._ **   
>  **_[Cut to France flying through the sky.]_ **   
>  **_England: Just my luck. Hope France's alright..._ **

_Thursday,26th December 1991 2:30 PM UTC_

It was a normal day in the world meeting room, nothing seemed out of the ordinary. America was screaming his terrible ideas to the unlucky nations in the room, followed by other countries petty remarks.But something felt... off. For a matter of fact- something had felt off all week. Every day felt like they were getting closer something... unfortunate, as the week progressed. It was around 2:30 PM at Russia's house, where the meeting was being held,perhaps the odd feeling was just being around such a sinister country. It was once again a miserably cold day on the streets of Moscow. A snow storm had begun to form above the city, strong wings as people began to rush indoors.

"And that concludes the meeting." Germany announced. The shuffling of papers and chairs scraping against the flooring of the room echoed while Nations began to make their way out of the room.Well, at least, they tried.China was the first to tug on the door handle of the nearest exit possible,but was ultimately unsuccessful. The door must be locked , he had thought to himself. Making his way to another door in an attempt to leave through that one, he stopped to the sound of America saying something.

"Hey guys! Why are none of these doors opening? Are they electric or something?!"

"Of course they work,you halfwit.Here, let me try." England tried one, two, three doors- but much to no avail, none would successfully open.

"Is this some kind of joke?"

"I have places to be!!"

"Calm down everybody!!"

"Where's Russia...?"

"WOULD EVERYBODY PLEASE SHUT UP!" Germany shouted.That seemed to quiet the room enough that you would be able to hear a pin drop. "AS LONG AS WELL ALL REMAIN CA-" he cut himself off by covering his mouth, coughing into his gloved hand.

"Germany are you okay?" Italy asked with slight concern. It wasn't long before he started coughing uncontrollably as well. The whole room following not too far behind. 

"What's.. Going.. On??" France stated, coughing in between each word he attempted to say, a cloudy fog beginning to fill the room.Not even the wisest people would have foreseen the events which would take place next...

* * *

_Thursday,26th December 1991 7:50 PM UTC_

England was the first to awaken. One of the things he noticed was that the smog that had polluted the room had been cleared. But something felt...off. He couldn't move, and everything felt very small. He was still in the same place he had collapsed. It was only when he turned to his left, he first thought it was one of his supernatural companions, but alas, the voice proved him wrong.

"WHAT IS THAT" a very familiar French voice screamed in confusion.No way that was France! It was a pink figure in the shape of the number 3. It had eyes and a mouth a reasonable width and height apart.The number looked almost like a fabric or velvet material. It was undoubtedly his voice though...

"WHAT ARE YOU??" he shrieked at the terrifying number that was in front of him.England himself was a blue number 4 with around the same looking material to it.

"England?!??"

"France?!?!"

Before they had any time to even comprehend what was going on, the loud hollering of America shouting random words caught their attention. He was jumping up and down on the large meeting table, but not as his usual form. He was a number just like them. He was the an orange number two, very similar to the other two nations(numbers?) It looked as if all of the other nations had begun to wake up, but in their number form.

"What is going on?? Did one of my special medicines go wrong??" China stated.

"Why is everybody a number...? Am i dreaming?Please tell me!" Japan calmly said. "Please tell me it's a dream."

"GUYS LOOK AT ME I'M A NUMBER!!"

The TV in the room turned on in the meeting room and began playing a video.

"Привет everybody! How do you like being one with Russia?" Russia said cheerfully. 

"NOOOOOOO" France cried and started having a mental breakdown (🙄)The rest of the countries just stared blankly.Russia was dressed in Full white, with an overly long white top hat. 

"I decided to make you all into numbers and play a game!! If I catch you, then you lose your' land!! so fun! Anyway, you should have a visitor coming anytime now, goodbye!" The nations were left there stunned. (as numbers.)

That was until a door burst open.

"HEEEEJ EVERYBODY!! IT IS ME SPOOKY SPOON!!"

To Be Continued.


End file.
